total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays after Salmon is For Desire: Part 3
This is for roleplays after Salmon is For Desire: Part 3. Mallory (Rebels Will Bleed Young) Mallory laid upon her bed, Godzilla figure in one hand and Ruby Rose action figure in the other. The classic fight tune from ‘Good, The Bad, and The Ugly’ was heard as she whistled, her head resting upon a certain FUSB Pillow. Of course, this was the famed bee pillow she owned (She had named it the FUSB, or to be more precise, her Uncle Illia had named it that. What it stood for was truly a mystery). As Godzilla received a hearty trashing from Ruby Rose, Mallory thought about the events of her day. An eventful day indeed. She kissed Mika. And it was awesome. And she also kissed Arizona. And while that was cool, it wasn’t as nearly as awesome as kissing Mika. After all, Mika was the famed ‘Google Earth Vagina Girl’. It was like kissing a celebrity. “Rawr!” Mallory yelled as Godzilla gained the upper hand in the fight. “Rooooaawwwaaarerrrrrrrr” To any outside viewers, it would seem that the tattooed girl would be in some form of pain with the noises she was making. Sitting up on her bed, The Demolitionist abandoned the fight and, turning her attention to something less violent, grabbed her bag. So far into the competition and she still had not unpacked everything! Out flew the DVDs of old Japanese monster flicks. Out flew the books - Mostly just comics. Out flew the other action figures - One specific figure of one of Mallory’s favorite characters flew in a direction she didn’t like. Too late did Mallory realize that Yang Xiao Long had gone flying out the door of her room. Too late did Mallory hear the collision of action figure against flesh and hair. “Oops.” Ry: Ry was actually not too tired as he made his way down the hallway of the hotel. To be honest, he wasn’t even remotely concerned about the way his team might view him after getting T voted off; well, he didn’t get them kicked off, per se, but he certainly played a helping hand in it. The black eye helped him significantly, even though he wasn’t sure who all voted for T. Maybe he didn’t have Lavender’s vote, but he could see Kiki sending them home for not telling them about the whole incident. Was that what she said happened anyway? Sighing in frustration, he rubbed at his hair in frustration, nearly knocking his feather-less hat right off his head. “What the fuck was I supposed to do anyway? Well, if Lavender wants to fight me, then she’ll have to understand that I’m not someone she should piss off…” He bitterly muttered under his breath as he trudged down the hall. It was actually nerve-wracking that he’d have to keep on his toes. ‘Just remember,’ he thought to himself, ‘you’re a fast healer and they can’t prove you wrong there if they ask.’ He gave a stiff nod, though immediately after felt something smack him right on top of the head. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he yelped, turning toward the direction he’d felt the item come from. “If that’s you, Straw-hat, I swear I will castr–!” He was cut off short when he noticed that it was in actuality just Mallory’s room. “Oh…it’s just''you''…” Mallory was royally screwed. She knew this the minute she realized Yang Xiao Long had made collison with a human skull. And she knew she was royally fucked when she realized that the human skull belonged to attitude-slinging Ry. “Aw, shoot bro!” She yelped, falling out of her bed and stumbling over to pick up the action figure and properly apologize. “I didn’t mean ta hit you, dude! I’m like, pretty damn sorry!” The Demolitionist held the toy in her hand as she glanced at Ry’s head to see if there was any swelling. “You okay?” She asked, frowning a bit and clutching her figure. “Need ice or a hug?” Ry rubbed at his head in mild discomfort, actually not in any pain from the doll; it just really annoyed him to be hit AGAIN after today. Was Mallory just trying to tempt him to slap her on his hit list? It wasn’t actually like he had ''a list, but he preferred to keep his enemies in a range of sight. “Whatever,” he mumbled in response, turning his head away to avoid her seeing his black eye. “If I wanted to be hit a bunch, I would just go back to high school and call all the jocks inbred.” Not a class act joke but Ry was too wired to think about anything too demeaning. He turned immediately and backed away from her offer. “Don’t touch me… You can get me ice but I won’t fucking accept a hug. What even are you doing..?” In an attempt to keep his illusion of having a black eye up, he pretended to squint almost with his eyes shut. “Is that from some kind of show…?” Mallory frowned at his ‘joke’, not liking the implication behind it. “Hey man, I really am sorry. No need to be rude or mopey.” The Demolitionist puffed out her cheeks a bit to show her dislike for what she heard. “And dude, try not to say stuff like that! It doesn’t sound radical or self-confident at all! Not likin’ yourself isn’t a cool thing to do.” She took a step back when Ry backed away from her, raising an eyebrow slightly as she heard him reject her offer. “Dude, I didn’t mean any harm!” She yelped, waving her arms a bit. “No need to freak out, man! I was just offerin’, yknow?” When the small emo child inquired as to who her figure was, Mallory could’ve sworn her eyes did that thing from Steven Universe with the stars. “THIS, my sad sorry uneducated homeslice, is Yang Xiao Long. Only the most radical Huntress ever to EXIST!” For dramatic effect, she waved the figure in the air. “And yes, she’s from a TV show. Or…. a web TV show? I dunno, it’s called RWBY. Oh, yeah! And the main character looks a lot like you! One sec I’ll get her hold Yang for me” The last part was rushed blurb as she shoved her figure in Ry’s hand and ran into her room to grab Ruby Rose. Ry’s grotesque humor often got the better of him but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Today had almost gotten him sent home for someone else’s actions. From the sounds of Lavender and Kiki, they sounded like they didn’t even vote for T, so that means they probably voted for someone else… He couldn’t place Kiki’s vote, but he knew for certain Lavender probably went after Dennis. All he really wanted to do was go lie down on the roof, smoke a bowl, and think about his next move to avoid messing up like this. Maybe he needed to not wear his contacts…? The thought of exposing his right eye sent shivers down his spine. He’d shown two people already and it was a mistake both times. When Mallory yelped and tried to explain herself, it snapped Ry out of his thoughts. She stood there, making an excuse for herself yet he saw no attempts to get him an ice bag of some sort. “It’s fine but you owe me a fucking ice bag for my head,” he lied, not needing it for his cranium at all. The tree in front of him suddenly sprang to life and began to sprout on and on about this random show about a gem of some sort. Ry’s eyes closed momentarily then reopened when he saw Mallory retreat back into her room. “Wait…looks like me…?” He wondered how something could possibly look like him. Glancing down now at the doll he just noticed had been shoved into his hands, he glared at it. Then sighed and crossed his arms impatiently. “I don’t know how she’ll look anything like me. Nobody wants to look at me, much less like me.” Mallory nodded when Ry told her she owed him ice. She could get ice. Stealing isn’t too hard. Or…she could just get some from the fridge. But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun. “I can totes magotes do that, yo!” She smiled and gave a thumbs-up before he inquired about the figure and she rushed into her room. Now in her room, she dove upon her bed and sorted through clothes, sheets, pillows, action figures, comics, and old movies in order to find what she could’ve sworn she had just a few minutes ago. How on Earth could she lose something that quickly? Then again, she ''was Mallory Burgh. For her, it would be easier than one might think. After a little while of digging, tossing, and searching, she arose from the depths with a red-and-black clothed figure in her hand. “Found herrrr!” Mallory yelled triumphantly before attempting to exit the bed. Unfortunately, she had managed to get all wrapped up in the sheets, and attempting to jump out resulted in her landing facefirst on Godzilla. “AAAAOW” The Demolitionist moaned before getting up and rubbing her mouth. “I hardcore bit my tongue…” After carefully removing the sheets from her and kciking Godzilla away, she made her way back to the emo sinnamon roll. “I now present to you…the second-best Huntress in the history of Huntresses….RUBY ROSE!” And with that, she presented to Ry the second-best Huntress in the history of Huntresses. In plastic form. Ry wondered how she was planning to get him the ice. He could clearly see a little bit of mischief in her expression, which caused him some worry that he’d end up waiting for a century just to get a replacement for his ice pack that had melted not too long ago. If that was the case, she was definitely going to end up being on his hit list. She wouldn’t be near Ashley but she’d be above Lavender…maybe. “Just don’t take forever; the grim reaper may be taking his time on me, but I won’t take my time on you if you’re too slow with that fucking ice.” The obvious sounds of a struggle echoed from inside of Mallory’s room, prompting him to peer inside the closed off sanctuary she resided in. When he poked his head in, he could see a messy display of clothes, figurines, and dolls flying all around the girl as she searched, desperate to supply him with the sight of another figurine. He could kind of admire Mallory’s collection; he had one of his own back at his house. When he saw her pull up again, he presumed her done and almost pulled back out, until… ''BAM! ''The girl went down on the floor and moaned in pain. He could just barely make something out about her tongue being bit. Without a second thought, he yanked his head out of the room and stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. He couldn’t laugh in front of her; that would be embarrassing! Instead, he quickly began to compose himself, shoulders shaking slightly from the mental image of her lying on the cold, hard ground. Hearing her emerge from her room, he took a breath and returned to his neutral state of mind. When she presented her doll to him, he groaned at her volume in doing so, not appreciating the loudness that resonated down the walls. “Yeah…she…” He stared at the doll and tilted his head. “Looks like she wears black…and red…” Mallory grinned and nodded. “Yeah, dude! She’s kinda got your hair and uh…yeah and she’s got your color scheme an’ stuff and she’s got a scythe and that’s cool and emo right?” It was clear that she was passionate about this, bouncing a bit on her toes and biting her lip happily. “Oh, yeah! And she’s got this rose theme, and her mom’s dead, and Yang’s her sister! And it’s a really good show!” She quickly shoved Ruby into Ry’s hands so he could better see her as she rushed back into her mess of a room to find Weiss and Blake. “Like, hold one for a sec dude! I’ll get the others!” The tattooed lady was slightly more cautious this time in finding the figures, although she did at one point manage to somehow hit the back of her head on Godzilla and bite her cheek. “DAMMIT.” She cried as she got up and grabbed Weiss. “Can’t fine Blake, but here’s the other gal!” Mallory excitedly exclaimed, showing Ry the girl in white. “She’s this rad sword chick but, she’s also snobby as FOOK so you probably wouldn’t like her until you got into her backstory and really understood her an’ stuff. Heeeeeeeeeeeey! To make up for hitting you, maybe I could show you some episodes!!!” The girl gasped at her own suggestion, her eyes sparkling. “It would be great! I’ll et you the ice pack but also popcorn and soda, and there’ll be pillows, and action figures, and candy! But not Reeses Pieces fuck Reeses Pieces but DUDE” Ry’s eyes narrowed at her comment, biting back anything that could be considered too rude. Was Dakota rubbing off on him, because it felt like he was, then again, he really hadn’t been living up to his normal sarcastic standards. “Don’t call me emo,” he demanded of her, crossing his arms. “I’m not ''fucking emo; I’m a skagemo! It’s different than just some kid who paints their nails black and listens to screamo all day! Like, fuck, should I consider you a biker because you have tattoos and wear cut off shirts?” He almost tightened his hand on the figurine. “Also, I wish my mom was dead like hers….and my dad, too… If that were the case, I could finally just go out and leave my fucking place behind.” He glanced up, noticing she’d probably left while he was muttering under his breath in his sour mood. It wasn’t like he’d expected someone like her to stand around and listen to the whole story. Ry stared at the doll then looked at Mallory. “She reminds me of Ashley—Bitchley.” He honestly stated. Mallory had no idea about Ashley’s reign of terror, being on the Polar Bears and almost always away from the source of conflict that happened between the other three teams; in fact, he wondered if the Polar Bears really struggled all that much. He’d heard about someone not being who they say they are from Matt before he was eliminated but…that could have just been him playing the pity vote to get back on later. “What…? Watch episodes?” His mouth turned downward, but not for the reason Mallory probably thought it was. He really couldn’t say if that was something people who considered each other friends would do… He thought that taking pictures in a photo booth was something friends did, but he learned that really groups of three did that more often than not. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he pulled out the photos and momentarily stared down at them. Did he know anything about friendship? Clearing his throat, he turned his head upward and nodded slowly. “Sure, but you can’t initiate any physical contact, the candy and soda must be sugar-free, and you can’t scream in my ear or I will give your throat a new hole to breathe blood out of.” Mallory had indeed left to get the figure halfway through his speech. A girl like her just didn’t have the patience to sit around without something she dubbed entertaining. That just wasn’t her kind of thing. Of course, she was back now and willing to listen to the small teen. “Haha, I dunno about Ashley, but sure dude! Whatever you see’s okay with me! Hey, I rhymed!!” With a giggle, The Demolitionist bounced a little more on her toes. “And yeah, episodes!” Mallory exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. It would be so much fun! She could make a friend from another team! How awesome would be? They could totally nerd out about tv shows together and have inside jokes and do friend stuff! “Alrighty then, no touching, lotsa Coca Cola Zero, popcorn, and….wait, does sugarfree candy actually EXIST? Are you serious??” The klutzy lady seemed genuinely shocked and disgusted at the notion. Ry sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. While Mallory wasn’t nearly as bad as Dennis, she still served as someone he wished he could just smack around, but he wasn’t sure that hitting her would be wise, considering her arms had actual muscles. Instead, he opted for a light punch, which might come off playful but he really wanted to at least get some of his irritation out. “If she comes off anything like her, then I will despise her; I can’t have two Ashleys running around without one of them suffering, though… After what happened to Ashley’s door, I don’t think she’ll be calm for long.” The remark was almost followed by a malicious smirk but he kept it under wraps. If he revealed that it was he and Baroness who did it, then he would have walkie talkie in front of him telling Ashley about it. Admittedly, he thought about turning around and hastily walking down to the kitchen to escape, but he figured that getting someone else on his good side would work out. It was risky to assume she’d consider him a friend but he had to start working his way up again, right? It was dizzying and he didn’t trust anyone that they meant he was really his friends, no matter how many times they said it, but…he was still hoping. “Yes, candy comes in sugar-free,” he glared at her. “Candy that is sugar-free doesn’t hurt me, you understand?” While not completely a lie, he really just wanted to avoid spinning out of control again. “Does the kitchen even carry all of that? I mean, this is Chris we’re talking about, so would he really give us good things…?” Mallory giggled at the ‘playful’ punch and returned it, although it was a little harder. This kid was speakin’ her language: Language of punches. Mallory did love beating things up; Many an evening was spent with her Uncle Illia getting mad at her for starting fistfights at school back home in Des Moines. “Ha…wait, what happened to Ashley’s door?” Mallory never had the greatest memory, which led to her easily forgetting obvious things. “Ah, nevermind, dude. Whatever, right? I’m sure it’s totes fine.” A smile was quick to plaster itself back on the tattooed lady’s face. “ I dunno what Chris has got, but he’s gotta have somethin, right? He ain’t gonna let us starve to death, right? Anyways, c’mon dude! We can go to the kitchen and get the goods and the stuff and stuff and then come back and WATCH THE TV” She bounced happily in the air before one of her feet hit the floor wrong and fell onto her face once more. This was becoming a habit. Ry winced and moved back at the feeling of her punch. He really hadn’t expected her to hit him hard and ended up rubbing his arm in slight pain. He should really ask Kiki about training him to fight so he could actually have his own line of defense. Relying on his legs would only get him nowhere if someone sat down on his stomach and pinned his arms down. When she asked about the door, Ry cleared his throat and prepared himself the lie. “When I came up after the challenge, Ashley’s door was completely coated in red paint with a skull in a hat being placed in the center. It’s actually really freaky to look at right now since it’s kinda dark out, but… I wish I’d done it, you know? Hell knows that Ashley has it coming to her to get more than that.” He shrugged when Mallory mentioned the food downstairs. Although he still wasn’t over the second challenge and wanted to call bullshit on an out team bombing them, he decided to at least try this night out. If he still disliked Mallory by the end of the night, he could just do something to her later. He wondered what was left in the kitchen anyway. After he found the other box of pocky in Ashley’s room, he wondered if she stole ''more ''of the sweets from him. “Fine, let’s go get—!” He was cut off when she crashed on to the floor. Well, her clumsy gag sure didn’t get old since it was actually gratifying to see someone who’d wronged him on the floor in pain. “You know, you should run more places,” he said with sarcasm lacing his voice. Maybe he’d get a few mental gratifications this night after all. Mallory frowned upon seeing her punch was apparently much stronger than she anticipated. Or Ry was just really weak. “Yo, I’m sorry if that hurt! Didn’t mean to hit THAT hard, yknow? Heh.” She needed to work on controlling her hits, especially when they were directed towards friends. “Oh, so some way-cool vandal or somethin’ totally pulled a Banksy?” She asked upon hearing about what happened to the door. “Wow, tthat’s super rad! I’d like to shake that person’s hand, skulls are way-cool.” '' I bet it was Mika!''Mallory thought to herself, grinning. ''She’s the only cool vandal I know! '' She laughed dryly when Ry sarcastically commented on her running. “Yeah, nah. I’m a demolition expert, dude. I work with my hands, not my feets.” She got up, brushed herself off, and headed to the kitchen, motioning for RY to follow. “C’mon, dude!” Ry continued to rub his arm in an attempt to numb the pain from the punch. It shouldn’t hurt him that badly, but he was used to weak punches recently, not body builder bomb girls. “It’s fine,” he mumbled softly, dropping his arms to his side and wiggling the injured one to judge its capability. From the way it moved and didn’t hurt when stretched, he could safely assess that it was perfectly fine. “Just don’t touch me, body builder.” The temptation to degrade the work was on his mind, but he realized that it wasn’t really his art that was being judged; it was The Baroness’s. Sighing softly, he stiffly nodded his head and crossed his arms back over his chest. “While I admire their handy work, the bitch in the green shirt will still find a way to blame me for the actions committed, even though I didn’t do it this time around,” this was a lie obviously but he knew that Mallory wouldn’t pick up on his cues that signaled his lies. Ry hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to go through with this…but maybe this show was like ten minutes in length per episode and he could escape right after. He could only hope that was the case as he followed, albeit slowly, after the tall girl. Mallory laughed at Ry’s body-builder comment. “C’mon, dude. I ain’t THAT jacked.” She responded, looking at her tattooed muscles. “Well, compared to you I could be. But you’re a total string bean!” The Demolitionist grinned a little wider upon hearing once more about this ‘Banksy’esque vandal. “Sounds radical, man!” She replied, nodding a bit. “I mean, it takes serious guts to do that, yo. Serious.” She thougth for a moment. “What if I got a skull tattoo next? A shit, that’d be GREAT.” Running down the hall to get to the kitchen, Mallory stayed by the wall and surprisingly did a fine job of not falling. She entered the kitchen and quickly rushed to the cabinets and cupboards, grabbing anything that looked sweet and sugarfree. “Ry-Man, can ya check the fridge and find some sugarfree sodas? My arms are getting full of whatever is I’m grabbin’.” His eyebrows knit together at her comment and he ended up shrugging. “Put your face near my feet and see how much you’ll talk after you lose them all,” he told her as a fair warning. He wouldn’t deny being skinny or weak in the upper body, but his dad trained him so much in the legs. Ry paused at the mention of getting a tattoo and hummed softly in thought. He’d never actually thought about tattoos before being inked on him. Since he had a high pain tolerance, he figured it wouldn’t be hard for him to actually sit down and get a tattoo, but… He wasn’t sure what he’d get. “If I ever did get a tattoo,” he mumbled softly, eyes serious. “I would probably get something that means a lot to me; maybe one of those Awareness ribbons that people talk about...but I’m not sure entirely.” Making it down to the kitchen was surprisingly not as humorous as Ry had hoped for; the world wasn’t always so cruel to others for him, though. Maybe he’d hear the anguished howls of Ashley later on? Huffing though, he walked into the area where they normally sat and turned his head to peer at Mallory. “You better make sure there’s enough snacks for me to consume or I’ll shove your head up Lavender’s ass.” Was all he said in regards to her command before making his way to the fridge and opening it up to grab the nearest drink. '''The Baroness:' The Baroness’ day had lasted far too long for her liking, but boy, was she glad it was over. The whole proclamation of a kissing challenge just didn’t sit right with her, especially given the fact she’s arromantic. From her experiences, kissing and romance went together like gold and treasure chests; which made this challenge all the more miserable to the pirate girl. With heavy stomping from her hefty black boots, she was on her way to her room to retire for the night; a good rest would help clear her mind from the rather unfortunate events that had occurred during the challenge. After all, she didn’t need her mind to continue racing with thoughts like it was at this given moment. As she trudged along, the faint sound of music and… growling? - no, it was definitely howling - could be heard coming from one of the rooms… in fact, it was coming from the room right next door to hers. “Bloody ‘ell, someone be imitatin’ the lil’ lass….” the pirate muttered under her breath, rather annoyed at this prospect. So much for sleep, for now at least. The closer and closer she got to the room, the louder and louder the noises became. And of course, she realized it was Mallory who she had to fortune to be rooming next to. Hopefully the girl would understand that she wanted to sleep, and, at the very least, quiet down with her ruckus. Sadly for the Baroness, this request was not met. Instead, as soon as she got close to the door, she got thwacked in the head with some sort of action figure. Her head started to throb from the impact… The Baroness went from pain, to anger, to being rather impressed with Mallory’s aim, and finally, a mixture of all three. With a scowl, The Baroness rubbed her head, picking the toy back up. And, with a hefty throw of her own, she tossed the toy back into Mallory’s room, it managing to land with a soft thud on her bed. “Ye be losin’ somethin’ of yers….” The Pirate growled, peering into the door, a pretty notable bruise starting to form right above her right eye. Mallory’s eyes widened as she . Shit. I just hit a fookin’ pirate. ''She thought, sitting up on her bed and practically somersaulting off of it to see to it that the pirate was okay. “Heyo, uh..Barry! Yeah! Hey, Barry!” ‘Barry’ seemed to be her new nickname for The Baroness. “You alright? Sorry I threw Yang at ya! Didn’t even see where she was flyin’ till it was too late, yknow?” She managed to spout all this while rushing towards the pirate lady to see if she was alright. Unfortunately, ‘rushing’ and ‘Mallory’ do not mix, and the Demolitionist found herself falling onto her face as soon as she exited her room. “Feck!” She yelped, a crazy carpet burn on her face and regret in her mind. The Baroness - clearly annoyed - scowled at the girl as she hopped off the bed with a somersault. Thankfully for Mallory, she had yet to do anything to really harm The Baroness or her crew - otherwise The Pirate Girl would have been laying the hurt down on the other a this given moment in time. Upon hearing the nickname of “Barry”, she rolled her eyes. She knew that Mallory meant well with it - but the fact remains that The Baroness would prefer being called “The Baroness” as a nickname rather than anything else. And with a quiet nod, she listened to the girl’s explanation, and found it rather suitable… of course, that’s right when Mallory tripped. With a loud thud, the girl landed on the floor. For her sake, it was actually carpet, so the worst she could get was a carpet burn. But for the Baroness… she would count it as a case of bittersweet karma. Although her expression really didn’t change, she calmly trotted over towards Mallory and offered her a hand up. “…. Well…. it be seemin’ like we be more equal two pearls in a necklace.” She spoke aloud, helping the girl to her feet. “… I be havin’ this bruise right here, n’ ye head be covered in a scallywag’s burn.” Mallory stood and listened to the Baroness with a smile. “I have no idea what you just said.” She replied, still smiling but looking a little more awkward in doing so. “I mean, uh…Thanks. I think.” She rubbed her face in an attempt to make the burning feeling go away as she spoke next. “But yeah, dude. Super sorry for hittin’ ya with the thing. Totally an accident, yknow?” For emphasis, she waved her other hand around as she spoke. “So….we still good? On the good terms?” The tattooed woman sounded rather hopeful. Pirates were totally rad, but having a pirate enemy wasn’t. After all, pirates have hooks and swords and jargon that Mallory could never fully understand. And that was pretty scary. The swords and hooks, of course. Not the jargon, although that could be a little scary too if you thought about it. Although a slight scowl formed on the pirate’s face once Mallory said that she had not understood a word she said, once she saw Mallory’s - rather awkward - smile and heard her sheepish apology, she simply shrugged it off. “What I be sayin’ lass, is ye be welcome.” She spoke clearly, trying to reword what she said in - quote on quote - ‘lubbers terms’. She gave a nod herself once Mallory had out-right apologized. Mallory hadn’t meant any intentional harm; and so, The Baroness had no reason to hang the other contestant for it. She wasn’t like Ashley, who would have thrown it towards her face and jeered. With a slight smirk on her face, she stuck out her hand for a handshake to seal the deal - or rather, apology. “We be good lass; ye be sorry, it was an accident, n’ ye be sufferin’ bad enough with that bloody burn on your face!” She proclaimed rather loudly. Her head still throbbed rather painfully, but she didn’t let a bit of a headache stop her from being her normal self. “I ain’t be havin’ a reason t’ put a blackspot on ye!” Ry (A Quick Swim...or not) The day was finally coming to a close, sun setting in the distance and sky turning dark orange, yellow, and red colors. Normally Ry would be stationed on the roof and drawing his sunset motivation picture, but he’d chosen to abstain from drawing it right at peaking point and just settled for drawing it forty minutes earlier. It wasn’t as magnificent as it was now, but he really didn’t care much for it when he actually—for once—chose to get into the roof pool. It was slightly chilly from the night sky darkening yet he shrugged it off. Reaching into his bag, he yanked out his swim trunks and swim T-shirt. Not seeing any reason to fear being caught undressing, he shrugged off his clothes and quickly yanked on his swim gear. Bending down, he folded up his shirt, shorts, socks, and placed his shoes next to his neatly folded pile. “Today fucking sucked, so…” He turned around, wiping his eye of more of its makeup. He thought he could finally just relax in some sort of setting like this. Walking back toward the door leading up to the roof, he attempted to close it until he noticed a foot in the door, blocking him from closing it. Sighing in slight irritation, he opened the door fully and gave his best glare to the person trying to trespass on his attempt at a nice swim. “What?” '''Mallory:' Mallory stood rather awkwardly mid-step in her American flag bikini, showing off all her tattoos all over her body. She had been caught. Whoops. In all honestly she was just going to take a short quiet dip without bothering anyone, just to have a little bit of relaxation time after the challenge. “Um, hey Ry!” She laughed nervously, walking over to the edge of the pool. “Hope I ain’t gettin all up in your mopey lonely pool party thingamajig!” The tattooed wonder looked at the emo child as if to ask ‘Mind if I just take a quick splash?’ “I was just gonna get in an’ out o’ this, yknow? Like a short lil dip. Izzat okay with you? I’ll be quiet so it’ll be like you’re alone. Or d’ya wanna be, like, alone-alone? Like…nobody else. ‘Cuz I could totally just do somethin’ else somewhere else. Like blow up the kitchen. Or somethin’.” A nervous laugh followed as Mallory simply didn’t know what to do. The emo boy looked rather upset.